The Snow Scouts Have An Adventure!
by Super Shayde
Summary: A sort-of sequel to Carmelita! The Snow Scouts have musicals, perform in TV shows about smelly rooms, discover cheesy noodle poodles AND ALL THAT JAZZ! [In Progress]
1. CARMY! THE YAK!

The Snow Scouts Have An Adventure!

Disclaimer: Well, you guys wanted a sequel for Carmelita! I'm not giving you that exactly, but can you really complain? Huh? CAN YOU?

Summary: Giggle giggle glandular problems!

Chapter One: The Musical

In which Esme is interrupted from her oh-so-important daily manicure

"Carmelita! Carmelita!" a Snow Scout sang opera-style.

"Carmelita! Carmelita!" another echoed.

"She..smells..like..a..yak!" the excitable Snow Scout squealed, trying to sing slowly.

"Smells like a yak I say!" the girl with the button giggled.

"And it isn't fa-a-ir," a girl yodeled.

"No, it isn't fair…" a boy grumbled.

"That..she..gets…all..the..PRAISE!" they all sang in unison.

"We work all day," a girl sang sweetly.

"We work all night," a boy sang softly.

"And..what..do..we..GET?"

"No-o-t a th-i-i-ing!" a girl sang angrily.

"Not a thing, not a thing, no, no, no," Zim-boy snickered, slithering in.

"Not a thing but…TACOS!" Gir put in.

"We need some praise!"

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!"

"Shut up, I'm singing!"

"Hakuna? Not understand!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Esme shrieked, bursting into the room. "You interrupted my manicure!"

"Nothing, Esme," the Snow Scouts all said sweetly.

THE END….of Chapter One


	2. Code NameNOT UNDERSTAND!

The Snow Scouts Have An Adventure!

Disclaimer: Blah..blah..blah.

Summary: Wheeee. Taco Bell.

Chapter Two: Secret Agent Snow Scouts!

In which the Snow Scouts introduce themselves…sort of.

"MUSICAL FORTY-SEVEN: CODE NAMES!" Zim-boy barked, holding up the corresponding sign.

Everyone got into their specific positions.

"I'm Agent Pink!" cried the girl with the button, jumping in front and smiling shyly.

"I'm Agent Poptart!" yelled the opera-style Snow Scout.

"I'm Agent Poptart Number Two!" sang the echoing Snow Scout.

"I'm Agent Smelly!" shrieked the excitable Snow Scout, who also had unusually large ears.

"Ew…" the yodeling girl sniffed, then coughed, embarrassed. "I'm Agent XYZ!"

"I'm Agent Fluffy," grumbled the grumbly Snow Scout. "Why couldn't the green guy be Fluffy?" he muttered, stalking off the stage, which actually wasn't a stage.

"I'm Agent Avie Lard Moo," giggled another Snow Scout.

"Agent Yellow speaking!"

"Agent Go-Go-Go!" sang the angry Snow Scout.

"Agent EVIL!" hissed Zim-boy, shoving everyone else to the side.

"Agent Wonderful!"

"Agent Holldee!"

"Agent..agent…" the French girl squealed, confused. "NOT UNDERSTAND!" she shrieked.

"Oh, shut up," grumbled Agent Yellow.

"Not understand…not understand…not..not…NOT –" the French girl increased in volume until Zim-boy shrieked,

"SEIZE HER!"

"Zut alors!" the French one squealed, running away so as not to be trampled.

Unfortunately, a taco grenade was fired at her and she was knocked out for thirteen hours.

Carmy didn't notice.

THE END….of CHAPTER TWO


	3. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!

The Snow Scouts Have An Adventure!

Disclaimer: Hey, I do own most of these people. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Summary: Hey look, the cat…it is falling. Out of the window. How sad that must be.

**Chapter Three:** Squandering Precious Starfishies

_In which lots of fishy exclamations are used and and the slimy, super special snowball takes over the world._ **The previous sentence is false, as is this one.**

"Harajuku sushi sashimi cho," a Snow Scout said casually. Nonsensical Japanese is all the rage, isn't it?

"Indeed," Agent Pink replied, though she had no idea what he had just said.

"Hey, look!" Agent Fluffy cried, "It's a starfish, and its climbing up through the window!"

"Ooooh," everyone said interestedly.

"Let's kill it!"

"No. Violence is not the answer," Agent Poptart insisted.

"So MINDLESS violence is the answer?" Zim-boy asked.

"I always knew it!" Agent Poptart Two cried.

"The answer to what? What kind of stupid expression is that?"

"Let's sing a song.." a girl breathed, "About the shiny starfish, and cakes and rainbows!"

"Cakes and rainbows are boring!"

"Starfish are boring!"

"YOU'RE boring!"

Suddenly, Carmy barged in.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Nothing, Carmelita," they all groaned.

"I don't believe you!" Carmy shrieked, "I'm getting Esmy."

Suddenly, Esmy barged in.

"What are you brats doing?" she screamed.

"Nothing, Esme," the Snow Scouts said sweetly.

"I don't believe you!" Carmy repeated, "I'm getting Hooky!"

"Oh, are you a pirate, or a man-o-war cried we!" a Snow Scout burst into song. "Blow high, blow low, and so sail-ed we! Oh, I'm not a pirate but a-"

"SHUT UP!" Carmy howled. "You sing better than I do and its not fair!"

Suddenly, Hooky barged in.

"Hey, look," he said. "It's a Starfish."

"I don't believe you!" Carmy roared, "I'm getting County!"

Suddenly, County didn't barge in.

"I SAID, I'M GETTING COUNTY!" she screamed.

Suddenly, County still did not barge in.

"FINE, I'm getting Baldy!"

Baldy did not barge in.

"Why isn't anyone LISTENING to me?" she yelled, and turned around.

Everyone was goggling at the starfish.

It was tapdancing.

"Golly gosh!"

"Zut alors!"

"Booyah!"

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"This is so BORING," Agent Fluffy huffed, and walked out of the room.

The Starfish got all sad.

"Don't be sad, Starfish!" the Snow Scouts cried, "We love you!"

The Starfish was still sad.

"Don't be sad, Starfish!" Hooky cried, "I hate you!"

The Starfish brightened.

Then it did the tango.

Everyone clapped.

And then they all got run over by a gigantic snowball.

"Ow."

THE END…of CHAPTER FOUR(which IS ACTUALLY CHAPTER THREE, SO THERE)


	4. EVERYONE OFF THE SET!

The Snow Scouts Have An Adventure!

Disclaimer: Afie Avie Abie Anie Amie Apoe!

Summary: Soo soo soo soupy!

Chapter Four: This Portal Leads To Nothing But Stinky Socks and Cheese

In which there is much too much drama

"AHHH!"

"Au secours!"

"DFJJDSGJFDJGRUIEFSKSFK!"

"Oh dear…"

All the Snow Scouts were very distressed.

A huge, shimmery portal had opened up in front of them.

And they didn't know what to do!

"Lets eat balogna," one of them suggested.

"No way, dude!" another yelled.

"Yes way, man."

"No way, dude."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"SILENCE! WE SHALL ENTER THE PORTAL!" screamed Zim-boy.

"Yay!" Gir shrieked, "Will they be cookies?"

"Shut up, little metallic one!" Agent Poptart implored.

"Okay!" Gir squealed.

Gir and Zim-boy were thrown out of the room so as to not confuse those who are not familiar with Invader Zim.

"WHHEEEEE," shrieked Gir as he was thrown somewhere….

SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW!

Agent Pink coughed.

"Yes, we should enter the portal," she decided.

So they all stepped in.

"EW," yelled Agent Fluffy, "What IS that smell?"

"It smells as if smelly cheese has been pushed all over my sensitive nostrils…"

"Oh, dear."

Everyone looked around them. They were, indeed, now in a room with walls of smelly socks and cheese.

"How do we get out of here?" one Snow Scout cried.

"Au secours!" the French one wailed.

"I don't know," weeped Agent Pink, "I just don't know."

"AND NEXT WEEK, ON 'TRAPPED IN A SMELLY ROOM', WE WILL SEE THE FATE OF THE SNOW SCOUTS!" the narrator said dramatically.

"Alright, everyone off the set!" the director shrieked.

Agent Pink wiped off her makeup.

"That was cool," she remarked.

"Like, so totally cool."

"Like, so totally informative."

"We need to get back to the Carmelita!"

"Oh, dear."

So they all went back to the Carmelita.

"BECAUSE," Esme said shrilly as she suddenly burst into their room just after they returned, "YOU HAVE BEEN SO QUIET WHILE MY MANICURE HAS BEEN GOING ON, YOU WILL HAVE CHEESE PUFFS INSTEAD OF GUM FOR DINNER TONIGHT!"

"COOL, BRIBERY!" a Snow Scout cried.

Carmy whacked the Snow Scout with some cold steak.

"Ow."

THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. CHEESY NOODLE POODLES!

The Snow Scouts Have An Adventure!

Summary: Cheesy…fondue.

Disclaimer: Champagne blah blah blah.

Chapter Five: Doughnuts Make Me Go Nuts

"Guys!" Agent Pink whispered urgently to the rest of the Snow Scouts, "We need to get out of here for the next episode of 'Trapped In A Smelly Room'! Get out of bed!"

"But I don't want to," whined Agent Fluffy.

"DO IT ANYWAY!" Agent Pink yelled stupidly, which caused Carmy to wake up and barge into the room.

"WHO'S STEALING MY LASAGNA!" Carmy shrieked, not quite awake yet, and lunged towards the closest Snow Scout.

"ARGH!" the Snow Scout screamed in pain as he was tackled by the smelly and curly-haired aspiring break-dancing actress criminal dentist movie-star.

"GIVE ME MY TASTY PASTA SNACK!" Carmy hollered, "OR YOU SHALL DESPAIR!"

"I'm already despairing, does that count?" the Snow Scout whimpered fearfully.

"NO!" Carmy screamed, "GIVE ME MY ITALIAN MORSELS OF GOODNESS!"

"But I don't have any Italian morsels of goodness!" the Snow Scout cried.

"I do!" Violet announced, waltzing in and carrying a gigantic piece of lasagna shaped like a poodle.

Carmy jumped off of the Snow Scout, eyes widened.

"GIVE ME THAT!" she commanded, "OR SUFFER!"

"But…but…but…" Violet burst into tears

Agent Pink seized her chance. "Everyone! Let's go!" she said impatiently, pulling the tackled Snow Scout up from where he had fallen as the two girls continued their argument involving cheesy pasta-riffic noodle poodles.

So they all ran to the set of 'Trapped In A Smelly Room'.

But they didn't recognize the director. They got frightened.

"Is this 'Trapped In A Smelly Room'?" asked Agent Poptart nervously.

"No," the woman said, "This is 'Trapped In A Small-y Room'. 'Trapped In A Smelly Room' is over there." She pointed to a door towards their right.

"Oh," Agent Poptart said, "I see."

They ran to the door and one of the Snow Scouts pulled it open. They ran inside, hoping they weren't too late.

The director didn't notice them. He was running around a song.

"OOH, SONGS!" the Snow Scouts said happily. The Snow Scouts liked songs. "WE LIKE SONGS!" the Snow Scouts added.

So they ran around and sang, too.

"DOUGHNUTS MAKE ME GO NUTS!" one Snow Scout sang, prancing around.

"DOUGHNUTS ARE OH-SO, OH-SO SUGARY!" another sang, twirling.

"DOUGHNUTS DON'T GIVE ME CUTS!" yet another sang, jumping up and down.

"DOUGHNUTS DON'T HAVE BUTTS!" Agent Fluffy added helpfully.

"But they do have sugary frosting!" Agent Pink announced.

"YAY!" everybody said in unison.

"J'aime chanter au sujet des beignets!" Agent NOT UNDERSTAND! said joyously.

"HUH!" all the other Snow Scouts said in confusion.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" the director shrieked to all the non-French Snow Scouts, "I'LL DEAL WITH THIS!"

So he chased after the French Snow Scout.

"ZUT ALORS!" Agent NOT UNDERSTAND! shrieked, running away.

All the other Snow Scouts went back to the Carmelita.

Unfortunately, Violet and Carmy were still fighting.

"GIVE ME THE CHEESY PASTA-RIFFIC NOODLE POODLE!" Carmy roared, tugging at one end of the noodle poodle.

"NO! ITS _MY_ FERMENTED DAIRY PRODUCT-COVERED, CURLY-HAIRED CANINE-SHAPED NOODLE!" Violet argued.

Everybody ate popcorn and watched them fight.

"YEAH! GO VIOLET!" all of them yelled, as they all obviously hated Carmy.

"SHUT UP!" Carmy howled, still tugging at the noodle. Suddenly, she got an idea. "I'LL GIVE YOU A TACO IF YOU GIVE ME THE NOODLE!" she shrieked.

Violet's eyes widened. At the mere mention of tacos her mouth began to water. She dropped the noodle in agreement. Carmy kicked her out of the room, yelling, "SUCKA!"

"I WIN!" Carmy announced, "AND I don't have to make anybody tacos!"

The Snow Scouts groaned.

"I ALWAYS WIN!" Carmy bragged, ignoring the group of kids. She paraded out of the room.

All was silent for a few minutes.

Agent Avie Lard Moo finally said sadly, "I wish _I_ had a fermented dairy product-covered, curly-haired canine-shaped noodle."

And although none of the other Snow Scouts admitted that they wished the same, they all did.

Then noodle poodles fell down from the ceiling and everyone got their wishes.

"HOORAY!" they all shrieked, running around with their noodles.

"Je suis très heureuse!" the French Snow Scout said happily, randomly appearing.

Then everyone's eyes widened in surprise. They all ran over and attacked her with their noodles.

"AU SECOURS!"

THE END of Chapter Five


	6. BananaSOUP? Sourpuss Frenchy!

The Snow Scouts Have An Adventure!

Naoko Tasaki, World's Dumbest Nerd, and Hook-Handed Girl: Thanks for reviewing. Bwahaha.

Naoko Tasaki, here's a list of translations for the French girl.

Zut alors! - Oh my goodness! (Or something along those lines.)

Au secours! - Help!

J'aime chanter au sujet des beignets! - I like to sing about doughnuts! (At least, that's what I think it means. I'm not sure if I got it completely right.)

Je suis très heureuse! - I am very happy!

Je ne suis pas une Sourpuss Frenchy! - I am not a Sourpuss Frenchy!

Elle est une Sourpuss Frenchy! - She is a Sourpuss Frenchy!

Chapter Six: Banana…SOUP? Sourpuss Frenchy!

Agent Pink woke up very early one morning on the shippy submarine thingy called Carmelita, feeling incredibly cheery.

"BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA!" she sang loudly, prancing around the room. "BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA!"

"SOUP?" the rest of the Snow Scouts screamed in surprise, as they had woken up because of her singing.

"NOT SOUP!" Agent Pink yelled, "BANANA!"

"Banana…SOUP?" the other Snow Scouts said, confused.

"No," Agent Pink sighed, and then whined, "You'll never understand!"

"Je ne suis pas une Sourpuss Frenchy!" Agent NOT UNDERSTAND! said dazedly, who had just woken from her cheesy noodle poodle-induced coma.

"HUH?" the Snow Scouts said, confused for the millionth time.

The French Snow Scout fell over again and went to sleep.

"Oh," the Snow Scouts said, "Okay then."

"I like bananas," Agent Pink repeated.

"I don't," Agent Fluffy snapped, "They're _stupid_."

Carmy barged in.

"I HATE YOU!" she hollered.

"Why?" the Snow Scouts asked.

"BECAUSE!" she screamed.

"Because why?" the Snow Scouts asked.

"ARGH! YOUR LOGIC HAS BEATEN ME!" she screeched, and stomped off.

"Yay, we're logical!" the Snow Scouts sang.

"Let's sing about spicy sausages and awesome alliteration!" a single special, sparkly Snow Scout suggested.

"No, let's sing about garden grass and Justin Timberlake-shaped justice!" two troublemaking, twinkly twins suggested.

"Let's super sumo-wrestle!" Agent Smelly shrieked, ecstatic and excited.

There was a very long silence. A very long, _awkward _silence.

"AWKWARD SILENCE!" one Snow Scout shouted.

"VERY LONG AWKWARD SILENCE!" another added.

"There is cheese in my head!" Agent EVIL! cackled.

"COOL!" all of the other (that were not unconcious) Snow Scouts cried.

"I want lasagna," Agent Pink whined suddenly, "With banan-"

"NO!" Carmy shrieked, barging in again, "LASAGNA IS MY TERRITORY!"

"What about rigatoni?" asked Agent Pink.

"THAT TOO!" Carmy hollered.

"How about if you can't spell 'macaroni', I get to eat the lasagna, and if you can, you get to keep it?" Agent Pink pleaded.

"FINE!" Carmy agreed, "BECAUSE I'M REALLY SMART!"

She cleared her throat and announced, "Macaroni. P-A-S-T-A. Macaroni. I WIN!"

"THAT'S CHEATING!" the Snow Scouts yelled.

"No it isn't," Carmy whined, and turned to County, who had randomly appeared.

"Is that cheating?" she demanded, glaring menacingly at him.

"No," County whimpered, withering under her evil gaze.

"SEE?" Carmy said, "I WIN!"

"Elle est une Sourpuss Frenchy," the French Snow Scout said knowledgably.

"HUH?" everyone said in confusion.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" County screamed, "EVERYBODY HIDE!"

So everyone burrowed in their cheesy noodle poodles in fear.

And then sparkly, shiny stars fell on all their heads and they swooned in sweet, shimmering delight!

THE END….of Chapter Six


End file.
